Head Over Heels
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: Girl likes guy, guy likes girl. It's as simple as that. One song will make sure to reveal just how much these two best friends feel for each other. My entry for the Summer's Romantic Or Tragic Hour Contest. AH


**Summer's Most Romantic Or Tragic Hour Contest**

**Title: Head Over Heels**

**Summary: Girl likes guy, guy likes girl. It's as simple as that. One song will make sure to reveal just how much these two best friends feel for each other. AH **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, nor the song that I'll use in this fanfic. Those belong to the geniuses who created them. **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Word Count: 2,272

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey guys! I got the idea of this one-shot by a guy friend of mine. Why? You'll find out when you read it.

* * *

**

"Oh Bella, the party was so much fun! I'm glad I came!" my energetic pixie best friend Alice complimented. It was, after all, my sweet sixteen birthday party. And as usual, my mom and dad went a slight overboard with the festivities, not to mention the guest list. I wanted something far more simpler for my birthday, but mom assured me that this is a kind of celebration that came once a year. I shuddered at the thought of what my parents would do after my high school graduation.

Don't get me wrong. I love my parents to death. But sometimes, they would go over the top at any kind of events that were important to them. They strangely were like Alice sometimes.

I'm not what you call really popular, yet not a nerdy freak. I was just someone who had a lot of good friends and is easy to talk to. My five best friends were one of the key reasons I was not at a low level of the social pyramid. I may be ordinary, but at least I had decent grades, good looks, and a somewhat great personality (excluding the clumsy part) to fit in with the school's student body.

I met all of my best friends during the sixth grade of our middle school. Alice Mari Brandon and Rosalie Lillian Hale were the first two. I bonded with them on the first day at school when we had the same homeroom together. We easily became fast friends since we practically had the same likes and dislikes. I met the guys during lunch on that same day. Alice and Rosalie clamed that these boys were some friends of theirs, so I hoped I could be friends with them too. They introduced me to them as Jasper Whitlock, Emmett Mcarthy, and Edward Masen Cullen. Sure enough, we eventually became a group of friends that younger students liked to look upon.

At high school did things took an interesting turn. Alice and Jasper were forced to kiss on a dare by a former senior in our school. It became a little awkward for a few days, but it worked out for the best. A couple of months later, Rosalie and Emmett admitted their feelings for each other and soon became one of the most talked about couples on campus. Which, of course, left me and Edward as partly the third wheel. I liked, no loved, Edward if I'm being honest with myself. I do hope that one day we'd be more than just friends, but I was okay with what we had now. Alice and Rosalie knew of my crush on Edward, but they never tried to set us up since Edward _is_ their friends and it would bring up suspiciousness. In my mind though did I have crazy cheesy imaginations of me and Edward,

After all, craziness is our main specialty in our tight friendship.

It was a half hour until midnight, and with the exception of my friends, of the guests of my party already left. Alice and Rosalie were with me now talking mindlessly at how my sixteenth birthday party was a blast. Emmett and Jasper also in the living room with us picking up the trash the guests made. It's a tradition of our friendship that whoever birthday it was that day doesn't have to worry much about work and to just have fun. Edward, however, is nowhere to be seen. I've seen him go upstairs ten minutes ago, so I had assumed he went to use the bathroom. I wondered where and what he is doing.

Rosalie and Alice whispered something to each other, and Rosalie answered with a nod. They glanced at their boyfriends, to which they nodded too.

Were they hiding something from me?

"Bella, you're wanted in your room," Alice announced.

I raised an eyebrow. "By who?"

"Edward," Rosalie replied. "He says something about giving you your birthday present now."

"But why at this time? It's nearly twelve."

Alice shrugged. "Dunno, but I suggest you go see. The sooner the better."

"And Edward seemed really excited about it. Not that I know," Rosalie added.

I looked at them skeptically. I felt suspicious that they knew what Edward was about to give me. But if I talked now, they would keep saying that they had no idea. I would lose that battle. I momentarily darted my eyes to the wall clock, which indicated it's twenty-five minutes until midnight. I responded to Alice and Rosalie with a smile, then proceeded to walk upstairs and think what could possibly be Edward's present to me.

When I finally set my foot on the last step of the staircase, the first thing I noticed was my open bedroom door. Oh, so maybe that explained why Edward went upstairs in the first place. Light streamed from my room as I caught sight of Edward leaning against the doorway, a grin on his face the moment he saw me.

"Hey," I said. "Alice and Rose told me you have something for me?"

He nodded. "I do. Come inside and I'll show you." He motioned for me to follow him in my room. He disappeared inside as I followed him, my feet shuffling across the carpeted floor in anxiety.

When I was finally through the doorway, I closed the door behind me and trailed my eyes to where Edward was. He had his acoustic guitar upright next to him, a nervous look on his face. I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Are you gonna play for me?" I asked. I've heard of some type of guys play guitar for their girlfriends. Edward's played for us multiple times since the seventh grade, but I've never heard him play for me when we were alone. And on my birthday too.

"Yes, I will," he replied. "And before I do, let me just say that what I'll play for you is your gift from me. Happy birthday."

I stared at him, perplexed.

_What will he play for me?_

Edward started strumming the first few chords of a song that I immediately recognized. I covered my mouth with my hand, a shock running through my body that could have been real.

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting _

_Could it be that we have been this way before _

_I know you don't think that I am trying _

_I know you where it thins down to the core_

Edward kept his gaze at me, watching my expression carefully.

_But hold your breath _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_Or I won't live to see another face _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_You're impossible to find_

By now, I was starting to cry, but in a good way.

_This is not what I intended _

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart _

_You always thought that I was stronger _

_I may have failed _

_But I have loved you from the start_

I've heard of this song multiple times on my I-pod. One, because I really loved the music and the lyrics. Two, because it so reminded me of Edward. Whenever I didn't see him, I would always listen to the song to fill in the empty void. Again it sounded something cheesy, but it's true.

I never realized that Edward knew the song. Well… not technically in that kind of way. It was a famous song, and I guessed that Emmett or Jasper told him about it.

_Oh, But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_Or I won't live to see another face _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_You're impossible  
_

I had never seen Edward like this before. Sure, I knew his expressions when he played his guitar. He'd usually be more in concentration and when he sings, he would look like he was having fun. In this case, Edward played and sang as if he was trying to tell me something, like there was a message.

However, there were no differences in some things. Edward always played a song from his heart and when he does, there is no mistaking the smile that would appear from his face.

_So breath me in so deep_

_ Breath me in I'm yours to keep _

_And hold onto your words_

'_Cause talk is cheap_

_ And remember me tonight _

_When you're asleep_

Edward's voice began to soften as he drew in one deep breath.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_Or I won't live to see another face _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_You're impossible to find_

He finally finished playing the final chords of the song and when he did, he placed his guitar back on the floor in its original position when I first saw it. He locked his green eyes back to my brown ones, running his fingers through his usually tousled bronze hair, anticipating my reaction.

Oh my god. That would be my response.

Edward Cullen just sang to me "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade. And on his guitar too, which made even more hard to grasp.

And then, I didn't know whether it's because of impulse. I shot out of my bed and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck into a hug.

"Whoa," he said, chuckling. "I didn't expect this kind of response from you."

"Well, what did you expect? I absolutely loved it. Thank you!"

" I was hoping you would. It was a way for me to tell you how I've been feeling lately."

I pulled away from him, but only slightly. What did he mean by that statement?

Before I could give it a second thought, Edward leaned down and pressed his lips on mine.

Once again, oh my god. I was feeling lightheaded, but I didn't care. Edward Cullen was kissing me.

The pieces were finally falling into place. Edward and my friends acting suspiciously a week of my birthday? Edward going upstairs to my room during my party. Edward singing me a romantic song as a birthday present? Most of all, Edward kissing me?

I was stupid. I didn't even need words to describe what we were feeling.

Edward likes me. If not, then he loves me. Either way, him kissing me was all the evidence I needed.

The kiss isn't deep, or open-mouthed. It was slow and passionate, just a small friendly kiss. I had a feeling that Edward is hesitant, afraid of my reaction. I gently pulled on his hair, letting him now that it was okay, And to prove it, I parted my lips just slightly to allow his tongue to enter mines. His cool breath was intoxicating, and I couldn't help but elicit a moan. We were lost in the moment, and I never wanted it to end.

"Well, well," I heard someone say. "Took you two long enough."

Edward and I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss while my eyes looked around for the source of that voice. I had a gut pit feeling who it was.

And, like my instincts told me, Alice was there leaned against in the doorway, her soprano laughter ringing in my ears. If I wasn't this bliss right now, I would've chopped her head off.

"What do you want Alice?" I said in an annoyed tone.

She continued laughing. "Don't get all pissed off at me. Anyway, Rose the guys and I are gonna leave, so you and Eddie there can be alone."

Edward rolled his eyes when Alice said his nickname. He hated it when our friends called him Eddie, but he didn't mind when I said it. That explains a lot.

"Kay Al," I answered. "I'll call tomorrow." I noted that my bedside clock indicated it's ten minutes till twelve.

Alice smiled. "Okay. Bye lovebirds," she teased with a smug smile. This time, I rolled my eyes.

"O…kay," Edward said when we were sure Alice and the rest of them were gone.

"Did you really mean that?" I questioned. "When you said this was how you felt lately?"

He nodded. "Remember the dare Alice and Jasper did in freshman year?"

"Yeah. How could I forget that?"

"Well-" he said awkwardly. "Since then. I would've felt like that sooner, but I guess I was a fool back then to know."

I shook my head. "You're not a fool Edward. That should be me. I was crazy for you five years ago when we met on the first day of sixth grade."

He looked bewildered at my statement, but he softened when he saw that I was telling the truth.

"No wonder you were always blushing when I'm around." I blushed.

"About that…" I didn't finish my sentence before Edward kissed me again. God, It'll take me a while to get used to that.

"No need to explain," he murmured, being modest. "I get it."

I nodded, then looked around to make sure nobody was spying on us like Alice earlier.

"Do you mind staying over?" I whispered. Edward stayed over at my house many times, though nothing romantic ever happens; which I get sad at.

"Sure,"" Edward answered. "I'd be happy too."

Then, he sweetly reattached my lips back to his.

As if life could get any better. Oh wait, it just did.

* * *

**Voting won't start until October 1, so there's a whole lot of time to read the entries for this contest.**

***Sighs* I love the guitar playing Edward, but sadly he isn't mine to own. His character is based by my friend that I mentioned in my A/N at the top. He really does play guitar, and is very talented at it. He is currently struggling with his feelings with a girl he likes (Sounds familiar?) and that inspired me to do this fanfic. I actually learned of the song Fall For You by him, and he even gave the nerve to play it for me. Not in a personal way of course. As for Bella, well she relates to me in many levels. **

**Please review! I'm not sure whether or not I'll continue this. But if I do, you'll be seeing a lot more of Edward/Bella later on.**

**-Moonlightoftwilight**


End file.
